deluge_of_the_abyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Herah
Description Herah War Hej is a youngling [[Cendreux]] with the gift of Traduire and the main character of the Battles Meaning series set in the Deluge of the Abyss universe. Appearance Battle is an Art Herah is 6'5, with scarlet skin and scales. She has two horns that curl upwards and frame her head. Her arms, legs, outer wings, and upper portion of her face are covered in scales, the rest of her body covered in skin. Her hair is red with a long, braided ponytail that reaches down to right above her tailbone. All of her teeth are that of a carnivore, leaving her unable to chew anything but meat and metal. Her eyes are emerald, and her pupils are slit. She has claws extending out of her feet and hands, that can reach up to three inches in length. On her back, a pair of massive blood-red, bat-like wings sit with a wingspan of 5 feet. She is dressed in a red jeans and a red shirt with nothing of interest on it at the start of the story, then switches to the same pair of red and white cargo pants and a yellow shirt with a [[wisp lantern]] on it. For battle, Herah will often wear a black tank top and black cargo pants. Personality Herah shows herself to be arrogant, short-tempered, and violent at most times, though she also holds a much gentler side underneath showing a great care and appreciation for those she feels close or indebted to. Herah also holds a rather zealous love, compassion, and dedication for [[la Flamme]], which can lead to her making poor descicions at times.This, alongside her overtly atagonistic stance agasint him, often leads to her butting heads with [[Alex]]. History Herah has spent most of her life hiding her gifts from others, ever since when only six cycles of age she was kidnapped for it. After a few months of testimg, her mother, [[Rouge]], found her and freed her. Not too long after this, Herah created [[Jeffery]], nearly dying in the process but saved by her father. Around her eighth cycle of life, Herah learned of la Flamme, who she found immediate solace in thanks to receiving her words of comfort throughout much of her childhood. Herah rapidly developed a devotion to the deity, and now worships her with zealot grace. Herah attempted to become a smithing apprentice, but found no one willing to apprentice her leading her to attending [[Noir E. Blanc Academy]]. Powers and Abilities Traduire This allows Herah use anything in the universe as a base and/or media. Depending on the materials used and the object created, Herah will lose some part of her physical self. The higher the artistic unity between the materials used the lower the natural cost of its creation. Enfant de la Flamme Herah can use a burning flame in her chest to breathe and control flames of numerous temperatures, usually determined by color. Following the idea behind blue-shift, red fire is the coolest and violet fire is the hottest. Herah's fire can give a slight warmth or immediately turn any matter into ash and then burn the ash. Superhuman Characteristics Being a Cendreux, Herah can lift nearly 500,000 tons, can run over 200 m/s, and react, see, and follow the speeds of something up to Mach 58. Also has a heightened sense of hearing, smell, touch, and taste. Flight Thanks to her wings, Herah can fly at Mach 88 but only ever goes Mach 58 due to her inability to react above that speed in normal circumstances. Renaissance à son Sommet When Herah enters this state her body is pushed to its absolute limits allowing her to react at speeds of Mach 88 while her nerves are dulled to the point that what would normally cause her pain is merely a mild tingle. This state last for five minutes. Gifted Artisian Herah is great at creating all manners of art, be it sculptures, paintings, drawings etc. Skilled Combatant Though unrefined and very animalistic, Herah is a skilled and brutal fighter, often employing her claws when unarmed and Jeffery when armed to take on opponents. Gear Pocket Pack Herah's backpack is directly linked to her room which allows for her to grab anything she has stored there. Sketch Pad Herah's sketch pad is where she stores and creates most of what she uses for Traduire. Art Supplies Herah will often use these supplies to add detail to her art. [[Jeffery]]=